


y/n sold to knights

by seanyaoi2009



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seanyaoi2009/pseuds/seanyaoi2009
Summary: Y/N wakes up one morning only to find that they've been sold to Knights from Ensemble Stars. How do they react? And do u  haves a deep secret...? omg omg
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	1. WTF MOM

I was in the middle of putting on my pink fishnet stockings (A/N: they’re hot pink!!!1! my fav colr by the by) when my ugly female parental unit KICKED OPEN M YDOOR with her PASTEL pink studded high heels. I was totaly shocked bc she PROMISE me shed stop bursting into my room after the Incident (A/N: the incident is when aph england started kissing me in the corner and she walked in uuuh i was so embarrassed) but she’s coming in now??? Ugh.

“What is it, ugly female parental unit?” I said strongly, puffing out my chest to assert my dominance as the sexiest person in the house. 

“Shut up Sean were selling you to Knights” she said. I was totally shocked, cuz she never talks to me like that because she knows im in charge!!!

“What no” I screamed powerfully, and it shook the entire room. I dont want to be SOLD to knights!!! Knights sucks !!! And their music is like subpar. Ever since their totally awesom emember Izumi Sena disappeared, they lost all of their sexiness and now they’re just weird larpers. I hate larpers, because I hate nerds 

Also that weird gamer kid joined and i thought that they DIDNT LET GAMERS INTO KNIGHTS??? WHAT THE HELL. (A/N: i’m an exknights stan but i got better). 

Anyways so my Mom walked up to me and said that we didnt have enough money and i had to be sold to knights so that they could fund their private jet and I guess thats pretty reasonable but I was still super angry!!!!! So I slapped her but she blocked my slap???? 

“Sean im serious youre going to the Knight House right now” and I cried a little bit but finished putting on my fishnet stockings and walked out of the door with my tiddies out. Everyone knew the Knight House was this super exclusive place where only Knights lives but the problem with it was that EVERYTHING would be streamed LIVE around the world… even sleeping. I love cameras because I’m unconviecalbly sexy but sometimes I seriously need my S P A C E and I dont know how I’d get that in knights House.

Ok so when I got to the porch [my mom pushed me out and it hurt a lot, I didn’t evne have time to grab my Gucci purse] I saw Tsukasa Suou waiting there for me.

“Oh so ur the trash who we were sold!! Come with me lol” lamented Tsukasa. I could feel tears threatening to form at the corners of my eyes. I... really didn’t know what to say to that. It hurt me a lot, especially because I’m extremely sexy and hate when people tell me I’m trash (because im not). Anyways he grabbed my arm and dragged me to their big limousine. Inside the limo was Leo Tsukinaga and Arashi Narukami. Arashi was the only member of Knights I have ever respects (beside Izumi Sena) because she had big tits and honestly queen? But when I saw leo i felt sick and wanted to cry. Holy shit he was so ugly I could crash him between my fingers like a little worm. Disgusting.

Leo opened his mouth but I didnt want to talk to him so I covered it. Tsukasa looked at my angirly because of that but I dont know why because I just did everyone in the car a favour. Sadly Leo bit my finger and it hurt a lot so he just ended up talking anyways. I was really sad because I didnt have my makeup kit and I couldnt do my morning routine, but Naru looked and me and realized I was troubled.

“Do u need some foundation hun” she said. I almost nodded, but then I realized that I wouldnt be my shade and I screamed at her. “OMG you call urself a model but you can’t tell that my shade is different than yours??” and she looked confused because our skin colours were the exact same but I didn’t care because it wasn’t my shade ok.

When the car pulled up at the Knight House, I felt a little apprehensive. It hurt to think about what would come next, but... maybe, deep down, I knew it would be alright. I just... knew it.


	2. knights house??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally sean gets to see the knights house!!

When I saw Knight House, it looked... oddly familiar. I chalked it up to when I saw it on TV tho and just walked in [Tsukasa was still pulling me and it sucked]. 

When I walkedi n, I saw a really big hallway with a bunch of rooms branching off of it. But when I looked at the end of the Hallways, I saw Ritsu passed out o nthe floor!!! And even further down was... Makoto? On a throne?

I was like really confused because I thought Tsukasa was the leader of knights now but he spoke up first.

“Makoto get off my throne I payed for it with my familys money!!” 

“No it’s mine now fuck off.” 

I was shocked because I had never seen the gamer boy act like this?? And it felt really off that he was fucked up and evil now but I guess that’s ok. Tsukasa let go of my wrist and whined a little bit but backed off.

“Is that really h-- is that the guy we bought?”

“Yeahhh boyiiii” said Leo.

Makoto looked at me with fear. I mean not the reaction i was going for but i guess since im undeniably sexy and hot then yeah i guess this is fine.

“What’s wrong gamer boy? Hoping that you got someone unsexy?”

“Actually. Yeah . this is the worst thing that could actually happen tbh”

I looked around the room. Why is everyone so mean to me wtf. I get called trash, Leo bites my finger and now apparently im too sexy for knights? Im emotional once again. (A/N: im a scorpio wtf leave me alone) Tears are once again forming inm y eyes. This day has been too much for a protagonist like me 


	3. GETTING BUFF

After layign down on my plush bed for like awhile and maybe crying a little more (A/N: that’s what i did earlier today lol), I decided to leave my room because Knights cant stop me from doing what I am. I’m an independent man!!!!

But when i thought I got out it turns out ritsu was outside my door. I almost screamed, but then I realized he was asleep. I exhaled happily and tiptoed around him, but my asscheeks were clapping too hard and he woke up!!!!1! 

I was so scared because when he woke up his red eyes glowed really bright and I found myself frozen in my spot??? And I was even more scared when he bared his teeth and I thought he was going to drink my blood but I guess he was just yawning.

“You shouldnt yawn just to show off your pointy sexy vampire teeth ritsu :( people will start to think you’re a…” I trailed off

“Im a what”

“A whore, Ritsu!” 

“Ironic.” 

I sputtered. Ritsu?????? Unstanning btw. Anyways so I couldnt move and he was insulting me so I got really mad but his vampire powers were just too strong I guess. (A/N: thats not true!! you got lost in his pretty eyes u.u but u didnt hear that from me bc i unstanned him awhile ago)

Eventually he looked away and the vampire powers lost their effect and I guess that was that. I still had a few questions tho so I asked him.

“Do you think I can ever go back to my family?”

“No, Y/N.”

“You can call me Sean.”

“No, cracker.”

“Im not white???”

“Sure u arent”

Ritsu was really starting to piss me off and i wanted to punch him in the face but I knew id lose that fight with my little twink arms. I just had to train my muscles to get stronger so I had to find a gym. 

For some reason, I thought I knew where a gym would be because ive seen this place on TV a lot I guess. I took three turns right and four left and then was like a crossroad and I went left and I found a really awesome looking gym where I could totally get jacked. Except…

Inside was Makoto?? What was a gamer like him doing in the gym? I had to get a closer look but I didnt want to get too close or else I might get infected by him or something and thatd be bad. So I put my ear to the door and I heard him doing weird laughter shit??? I dont know what ir really was but it sounded super evil and sus to me so I guess I can’t get jacked in the jim today which sucks. Theres always tomorrow tho.

Maybe it was like a throat exercise or something. Theyre idols right?? That kinda seemed like it’d rip up your throat but like okay I guess. It’s not like… I’m an idol or anything. I’m just a normal kid named Sean whose whore mom named Hokke sold him to knights. 

I quickly shook that idiotic notion out of my mind. Really, it was quite stupid... 

Ah. Anyways I had to find something else to do, and with how rich they are maybe they had a different gym? I didnt instinctively know where to find that one though so I ended up trying to go back the way I came... but I couldnt remember it so I got LOST!!! Which is bad because the house was super big. You could be trapped their forever :(. 

I saw a staircase in the hallway that went down and I thought maybe they had a basement gym like those guys from Wizards of Waverly Place so I went down on impulse. The stars were like really long and I swear I was going to the uh centre of the earth. All of that. At the end of the stairs was a square room with a big metal door. There was also a big key on the wall next to the door and a sign on the door and the sign said this:

**DO NOT FUCKING OPEN THIS DOOR IF YOU ARE NOT ME!!! DO NOT!!! IT IS DANGEROUS AND I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DON”T DIE ALREADY INSIDE!!! DO NOT OPEN!!! DO NOT DO IT!!! I SWEAR!!! IT’S NOT FUCKING WORTH IT!**

-Makoto

But like fuck Makoto so I took the key off the wall and opened the door because I’m cool and sexy and I dont need to listen to blond peoples opinions unless theyre Arashi for aforementioned reasons. 

I put the key in the lock, and opened the door… and inside I saw…

Natsume Sakisaka?????


	4. a study in quiet

Needless to say, I was pretty shocked.

“Muku’s cousin? What are you even doing here?”

Natsume looked at me incredulously. Maybe he expected that I knew why, being the only person that has ever come in here besides Makoto. I guess I’m the only resident of this house that knows how to ignore signs with big, scary warnings, then. It’s a learned skill, cultivated through many years of hard work. Due to the nature of my life, I have had to gain it— 

Wait. What... life? What has even been the nature of my life? I... 

Ah, well. It’s unnecessary if my big, sexy brain can’t remember it, I guess. 

What was necessary, though, was my annoyance at being ignored. Natsume seemed to have gone back to... whatever he was doing. Chemistry? Chemicals? Magic?

I’ve never been the type to believe in magic, but as long as it makes him happy, I guess. 

“Heyyy. You gonna talk to me or what?”

He hissed at me. Hissed! Like a cat! What the fuck!

“ClearLY I don’t have tiME for yOU, so yOU can juST leaVE me alONE, thANK yOU.” 

“I’m not leaving here until you tell me what you’re doing.”

“Do you seriousLY not knOW?”

“Am I supposed to?”

“...”

I really didn’t like how this conversation was going. Not at all.

If it was even a conversation. It felt more like a dead end. Natsume turned away from me, focusing only on his beaker. It’s almost like he felt… I don’t know, guilt. I’m not sure why, though. I’ve only just met him.

(And, deep down… I know that’s wrong. For some reason, I...)

Hm? What was that? Nothing. Nothing at all. It’s all fine. I’m fine. Nothing’s wrong with me, except for the fact that I’ve been sold to Knights from Ensemble Square—

“SeNA. You loOK like you’RE abOUT to faINT.” 

“Sena?”

“Wait. Sean. SoRRY, autocoRRECT.”

“Oh, okay.” That seemed pretty reasonable, didn’t it? I mean, Sean and Sena had all of the same letters.

“Ugh. If you’RE goING to bE annoyING mE, yOU mAY as wELL sit doWN whILE you dO it.” He motioned to a fold-up chair, and I did as he said. The words from the sign echoed in my head— it was probably wiser to do what the Sakisaka cousin said.

The room was silent for a while, with only the clinking of glass beakers and the faint sound of breathing populating the room. Honestly, the only word to describe it would be— awkward. 

Undeniably, oppressingly awkward.

“Sean.” 

I looked up. “Hm?”

“Do you understand anything about the human brain?”

“I don’t think so...?”

“I didn’t expect you to, anyway.”

“Do you want to tell me about it?”

“Not particularly.”  


"Oh."

More time. 

It’s quiet. Maybe they’re looking for him. Maybe they’re not.

“All of our minds are more prone to forgetting than remembering. It’s easier to let go of the ledge than hold on. The opposite goes for formed relationships and interpersonal connections, of course— we crave that familiarity in our very souls. Sometimes it hurts us a bit. Sometimes it hurts us a lot. And sometimes we don’t even realize that we’ve forgotten, in lieu of our craving for something that feels right. Even if that thing that feels right makes absolutely no sense at all.”

“Does this have anything to do with me?”

“No. Just talKING to fILL the emPTY spaCE."

The past feels... 

  


Natsume hands me a glass of liquid. It looks a bit suspicious, but I hold it with two hands, as not to drop it.

“To forGET,” he says.

“Forget what?”

“You’ll sEE, idIOT. Just be patIENT.” 


	5. the new resident gayboy

Woah wtf proper spelling and grammer? Scary dude

“Wait natsume what does this totally not suspicious drink do to my body?”

“It prevents yOU from being gAY.”

Oh man. This was a tough decision. Being not gay sounds great. I can just be homophobic now. <3 But something tells me not to drink random liquids?

I think I remember my mom telling me that once.

“Sean-kun don’t drink mysterious liquids from strangers <3”

How tf did she say <3 out loud??? Anyways im still holding this drink in my hand. Decisions.. Decisions.. 

“Can you sTOP being gay for oNCE and dRINK it alreADY?”

“Dude wtf im actually using my brain for once. Leave me alone.”

“Leave me alONE? You entered my room with a sign that said otherWISE?”

“Well cute ppl can’t read. Now leave me be i need to think about revoking my gay card or not.”

“God you’re so insuffERABLE sena-senpai, god i hATE gay peOPLE.”

“Did you forget already? My name’s... 

it’s... 

it’s...

Izumi Sena.”

Pause. Hold on. I was. No. I am Izumi Sena. From top smexy idol group Knights. And im in a room with Natsume Sakisaka for god knows what reason.

“I was... Sold to my unitmates?”

“Oh god. Um. No you werEN’T <3”

“And the suspicious liquid made me forget things?

“Man. No it doeSN’T. ForgET what i said, drink up, and just stop beING gay.”

Oh my goddd i wanted to cry at this point. (A/N: yes again!!! He’s sensitive, leave him alone) So you were telling me that I was sold to my own unit and they didnt even remember my sexy face??? At least i saw Makoto in that hot knights uniform 

he was kinda bitchy but like i didnt mind that all bc he’s so dreamy. <3 God being gay is a disease. Maybe i need to drink whatever is in that cup.

“How long have you been stuck in the knights house?”

“uuuh... like 5 months in hERE? At lEAST?”

“man wtf lucky. I wish that were me.”

“Trust me. You dont want to be near it. It felt like listening to one direction on loop everyday.”

“EXCUSE ME? We’re knights. Not One Direction?”

“Okay pACK it up bTS.”

How dare he mock us. I was livid. I was about to leave this gayboy behind.

“You know, i was seriously considering you to come with me and leave your room, but I guess not.”

“Fuck, oKAY. Knights is not One DirecTION or BTS, hAPPY?”

“Very much so. <3333”

With that out of the way, Natsume and I climb up the stairs out of the underground basement. Until we were met by a yell.

“YOU. GAYBOYS. GET BACK HERE.”

It was Makoto. He was angry, in a gamer stance that looked really stupid but god he was sooo hot without his glasses i was kinda turned homophobic on how gay i was.

“What’s the commotion?” Tsukasa says, walking down the stairs, alongside the other knights members.

“Hey, you guys remember me, right? Izumi Sena, from knights. I was, no-- I’m a member of your unit.”

I swear this will work. I’m begging that the power of friendship will make them remember.

“Uh, no? Not really? I don’t remember having a gayboy in our unit?” Thukasa exclaims.

“Yeah, yeah. Plus, you’re a cracker. We’re all Japanese here. We don’t need a colonizer to join our rankings, thank you very much.” Ritsu retorts.

“I don’t remember you, but... It would make up some diversity points in our group, don’t you think?” Fat tits says.

Leo barks in agreement.

PAIN. it didnt work. Maybe i was just too gay? Too white? But I’m not even white???? I needed an escape. But I had nowhere to turn to. My family sold me, my unitmates don’t even know me, why is this going so horrib--

“Izumi-san.”

I look up.

“Yes, Yuu-kun?”

“Would you like to live together, with the 5 of us?”

“Would that mean there would be the 6 of us in knights, then?”

“No wtf stay in ur own lane that means we can’t perform for our live shows, peasant.”

Shit. the 5 member limit.

“Then, tell me Yuu-kun... What will I be doing here in the Knights House then..?”

“Will you…” He gets down on one knee, popring in hand. "Be our resident gayboy?"

Oh my god.

This is happening.

“I thought you would never ask.”

(A/N: KYAAAAAAA~~~!!!!! I LOVE YAOI SO MUCH !!!!! ^-^)


	6. afterword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uwah

did y-you l-like it? uwah i worked super hard on this uwu and it’s sooo important to me so pls like and comment and subscribe to my youtube channel!!! i know that thiz one didn’t have so much yaoiz but i promise the other ones will 🥺


	7. Message

Hello. This is a message from Knights House. We are looking for new recruits. Not for Knights, but just for fun. We prefer if you have basic knowledge of magic and the occult, as we have lost our last seer. If you would like to apply, please notify us at knightshouserealnotfakenotscam@gmail.com. Thank you.


End file.
